Oneshot collections
by RealityDreamsii
Summary: Collection of drabbles, oneshots, and other things about USUK    UKUS. Ratings may change
1. Before we start

Hello! This is a collection of short one shots ratings ranging from G to M c:

Please enjoy, R&R

1. Accident –Rated: G

2. I Just Love You – Rated: G

3. Depression – Rated: T for character death.

4. Marry You - Rated: G

5. If You Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky - Rated: M for sexual hinting


	2. Accident

Only a slip of the hand, but it was still done. He'd never meant to nor did dream of it, but it happen. Shocked, frozen; almost falling over in realization of his action. Green eyes met the blue ones, misted in confusion and fear; something he'd never seen before. Silence filled the room, the tension breaking from awkward to something else. He opened his mouth; no words came out, just holding a gaped look at the smaller blonde. His pride drowned away as he closed his mouth, breaking eyes contact from the hurt look. He shut his eyes as it began. On the soft sound of a gasp gave away what was going to happen.

"A-Arthur…" The soft whisper said to him, making him look at the teased face, the eyes shimmering in the corner with rebelling tears that rolled down his face.

That's all it took for his composure to fall as he took the smaller one's wrist, pulling him close into an embrace. The other backed in fear of being stuck again, but he was just pulled closer. A hand hind his head, he was held awkwardly before Arthur let him go to sit down. He patted his thigh, signaling the child to waddle over. Doing so, he sat in the other's lap, still in fear, but calm. The older man looked down, a smiled showing in apology as he held the boy again.

"I'm sorry love.. I-I didn't mean to hit you. It'll never happen again. "He closed his promise with a kiss on the forehead, soothing the child's scared thoughts. The child finally looked up towards Arthur, pursed lips looking odd on the usually smiling face; He only away for a second before giving a small smile at the older man.

"It's okay Artie, your just having a bad day." He rose from the other's lap, turning and giving Arthur a hug; arms trying to go all around his body, but his short arms mocked him. Seeing his struggling, he smiled and hugged him back, lifting him so they wouldn't have that much of an awkward stance.

"Thank you Alfie. Blame that frog." A soft laugh escaped Alfred's lip which broke into giggling. Arthur joined him, tousling the boy's hair. "Why the laughter love?" He smiled brightly at him.

"Uncle Francis is cool, but you're my hero!" A blush bloomed on the older man's face, starring at the child before hugging him suddenly and kissing his forehead.

"And when you grow older, big and strong, you'll be my hero to protect me." The child gave a large smile and buried his face in Arthur's chest. "I promise I'll be your hero Artie!"

"Ah I remember it like it was yesterday…" He whispered under his breath, slumping in his seat unnoticeably. The meeting was dragging on rather longer than needed, Ludwig barely giving a breath of air to breathe without being yelled at. Green eyes wandered until they met blue ones. A smile was passed between them. _He kept his promise didn't he? That git..___


	3. I Just Love You

Many nights had passed, half a world away from home. He thought the other was sleeping when the call came through.

The phone rang in the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the iphone. A picture of an angered blonde man shown on it, his expression was annoyed, but a faint blush lingered on his cheeks as he looked at the camera. Groaning, a half asleep figure rose from the covers, palm pressed against his forehead as he attempted to rise from the bed, only to fall back down.

"It's too early…" He whined to himself, blue tired eyes showing through half lidded eyes that gazed around the room to land on the mobile device. Rising once more, he walked over to the dresser, picking up the phone and smiling at the caller before sliding the answer key and pressing it against his ear.

_"Hello?"_The raspy yet all too familiar voice called to him through the phone. It called to him, whispering for him to be fully awake and answer back.

"Artie.. It's late..is everything okay?" He gave out, as silenced filled the room. He rubbed his eyes, now opened fully with worry flooding him.

_"I.."_A pause. _",I just love you."_He leaned against the wall, smiling at the phone.

He opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by the other continuing.

_"I-I don't know why! I just do you git.."_He chuckled softly, finding his words adorable. _"When are you coming home?" ___

He didn't answer immediately, biting his lip from being taken aback from the saddened tone.

"I'm coming home soon.. And I just love you too." The American man said back, closing his eyes.

_"S-Stop smiling.."_ He heard Arthur whisper into the phone only making him smile more.

"I love you Arthur. Don't overwork yourself, i'll see you soon babe." He could just see the man blushing furiously, sitting at his desk neglecting his work to call him.

_"I love you too Alfred, good night love. See you soon."_ With that, the phone call ended, saddening Alfred a bit, but he just smiled, laying the phone down and returning to bed. A new dream formed as he fell into sleep, of him and Arthur together after his return.

[[ made this mini fanfiction after listening to "I Just Love You" by Adam Lambert ]]


	4. Depression

Ragged panting escaped the dried lips, lying on the floor almost lifeless.

_"You're so childish, how're you a super power?"_

_ "Oh non! I don't think zat you're as skinny as you think Amerique.."_

_ "Stupid wanker, why the bloody hell are you bothering me?"_

_ "I hate you."_

_ "I'm sorry Alfred, but we're in a depression."_

_ "D-Don't touch me you stupid immature brat!"_

_ "I hate how they always mistaken me as my brother…"_

His crying pierced the sky, silence quickly filling the room as he got to his knees. Betraying tears rolled down his face. His mouth opened, dry and inhaling what felt like nothing. No breathe. No oxygen. No air. Grasping at his throat, he scratched it, clawing at it to gather the needed air. There was nothing supplying him.

_"You left me, I don't need you America."_

Lifeless eyes starred up in the sky.

I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Why you do keep saying sorry?

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

Someone forgive him already.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Who are you sorry to? Why are you saying it to me?

In a hotel sat a British man, pacing around his room. Thoughts danced in his head and he gave a groaned sigh in frustration. He had come back from the G8 meeting held in America and he couldn't place something. America himself: his expression facade too many; emotions all fake. Fake. He smirked to himself, settling in a chair next to the window.

_I'm a faker as well._ He thought to himself, starring out the window to stare at the English like weather, rain shooting down against the windows like bullets.

_ I'm sorry._

A shake of the head; A voice had been haunting him all the visit, consuming his thought. It was so familiar, but so unrecognizable; it hurt. _Why are you apologizing to me?_

_ I'm sorry, _was all it replied. It was purely Distant; cold. He gave a shudder at the ghostly feel and took out his cell phone, a gift from Japan, as he scroll down his contacts to stop. Holding it against his ear, he held the patience in him as he counted how many rings it took. 1…2…3-

_"Hello?"_ A groggily sounding voice said to him. He paused before answering.

"Hello America, you don't sound well…" He said back, getting up and walking over to the opposing wall of the window, leaning against it. His voice was hinted with concern as he starred outside of the window, green eyes so interested in the outside. Silence filled the phone, so he pressed the phone more against his ears.

_"I'm fi-" _"Don't lie to me you blundering twat. You-"A chuckle was sounded against his interruption. He furrowed his eyesbrows. _"I'm a blundering twat? Anything else Britain?" _His body froze at his name. He was never called that; ever. Not since his Imperial days.

"B-Besides a unprofessional ball of mess that is childish and immature?" He challenged. The chuckling didn't cease, only growing and making a sudden chill run down Arthur's spine.

_"That's all I am?" _The voice challenged back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he questioned in worry, sliding down the wall he was leaning against to sit on the ground.

_"_."_

"W-What?"

_"_." _He said again. Warmth rushed to Arthur's heart as he gripped tighter on the phone.

_"I'm sorry."_

"Don't say that."

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be the hero this time Artie."_ His heart wrenched. "Stop-"

_"No. I'm sorry. It's too much. I wish I was truer. I wish we could've spent a night together for once, not arguing. I can't do it anymore Artie." _His voice sounded more distant; Almost a bare whisper.

"A-Alfred. Stop it. No, it's no too much! We can get through this-"He broke off a hoarse cry escaping his lips.

_"Too late. I'm sorry. I already see that white light everyone talks about.." _

"No! A-Alfred do no joke like that right now-"

_ "_." _"Stop-"_ "_." _"Al-"

_ "Artie." _ He held his breathe, biting his lip as a betraying tear rolled down his face.

"I-I love you too Alfred." He whispered back. He could almost see the sheepish smile on his face.

_"I'll be back for you Arthur. I love you." _The line went dead as Arthur let out a low wail. He was gone.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. He had stopped counting how long it had been since the super power had fell. He didn't know how he had survived so long. Once again, he was at the top, the best, and the strongest. So many wars followed for control of the life filled nation and he had fought the hardest. He couldn't tell how many nights had passed where he was curled up by himself, crying and wondering when he would keep his promise; when he would come back into his life.

A knock on his office door drew his attention from the paperwork that was placed in front of him. Placing them down, he rose from his spot as the door swung open to reveal a familiar face.

"Francis." He said darkly, his green eyes giving no mercy of his presence. The other just shrugged off the look and walked into the middle of the office, his expression throwing Arthur's off. "What do you need of me?"

"It's not what I need dear Angleterre. It's what I bring to show." He arched a brow, raising a hand and waving him forward. "Show then, I have much to appoint to today.." He broke off on his words at the thought of today's date. July 4th. It haunted him, mocking him of what could be happening today.

"Angleterre, pay attention." He was told, making Arthur give a glare in his direction which stopped at sight of a little figure next to France. His eyes widened at the similar blonde hair, blue eyes and white dress from some long time ago. "Recognize him?"

All time had almost stopped as Arthur came from behind his desk to stop in front of Francis. He just looked at him, seeing a real smile on his face before dropping to his knees in front of the little boy.

"A-Alfred?" The bright blue eyed boy looked at him curiously before giving a wide smile and hugging him. "Are you my big brother Francis has told me about?" He asked happily. A tear broke Arthur's composure and he sobbed into the younger's shoulder. "Y-Yes I am. I am your big brother Alfie. I missed you." England whispered to him crying. Alfred tightened his hold. "I miss you too Artie."

Wiping away some tears, he picked up the child and looked at France. "W-Why-"Francis just smiled and looked at Alfred. "You haven't smiled since. I couldn't see my dear Angleterre like that. Plus, My bebe Matthew missed his big brother." He said before leaving the two of them alone.


	5. Marry You

It was just a random day for Arthur. It had been planned out and he and his 5 year boyfriend Alfred were taking him to Disney World. They were more than excited, had been saving up for the experience for about a month. Their stay was to be a week, adding in total more than 300 dollars for both of them and they were going to enjoy it as much as possible; each day was planned with various activates for the two, but little did Arthur know that Alfred had planned something else.

It was the third day, a Thursday and the couple was in Downtown Disney. "Hey what's happening over there?" The perked up Brit asked as his attention was drawn to a circle forming. "Let's go check it out babe." Alfred said to him, taking his hand and walking over to the circle. To Arthur's surprise, they were rather pushed to the front of the circle. "H-Hey! Rude Americans…" he mumbled under his breath. Alfred laughed at his comment, his eyes meeting blue ones as he nodded in that general direction, looking nothing of a command nod. All of a sudden, a beat of a song began to play. Green eyes widened at the sight of Feliciano and Ludwig coming in from nowhere, both wearing button up shirts, Ludwig's being green and Feliciano's being red with black dress pants. He stared in awe at the two as they began to dance.

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do_

With each line the two danced in sync, each body part in motion and the most surprising thing was Ludwig was actually enjoying it, sending smiles at each other.

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Arthur blushed to see the two kiss right there and resume dancing. His attention was drawn again as something from the back joined in dancing: Kiku.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you?_

Arthur just began to laugh, in pure awe at what was happening. They were all dancing! The three of them in pure sync, giving each other smiles as they continued. His eyes followed as Kiku moved to the side and in came Gilbert and Francis from one side and Antonio on the other.

_Oh I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, _

_No one will know, Oh come on girl!_

Now the crowd grew, cheering on the dancers. Arthur looked up at Alfred who looked down at him, both sharing the same look and blush as they laughed and watched their friends change positions, now Antonio in front on the left with Kiku behind him, Feliciano and Ludwig still in the middle and Gilbert on the right with Francis behind him. The formation was so precise and good, Arthur was thinking of how long that would've taken to practice.

_Who cares if we're trash, got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow shots of patron and it's on girl_

Once again, they moved and Arthur found it hard to keep up, trying to sing with them. His hips swayed a bit, the beat of the song being catchy. Alfred just watched him from the corner of his eyes and smiled, pacing around a bit and sending shy smiles of nervousness to his friends already dancing.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready!_

He didn't know how it was possible, but two more of his friends jumped in being Matthew and Lovino. He just starred, watching Alfred's brother dance happily with the rest of them.

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Alfred only slightly bent down, sucking in his nervousness. Arthur looked at him confused before he gasped and gaped, watching Alfred run over to the center and joining in the dance as the original dancers dispersed and new ones came in, leaving Elizabeth, Roderich, Alfred, Ivan, and Yao in that order now dancing.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

Arthur stood there, hands over his mouth with tears filling his eyes. They rebelled against his pride wishes, just rolling down his face and only to the ground. Hidden behind those hands was a wide smile. He sniffled, his gaze never leaving Alfred's.

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun girl._

Arthur let out an inhuman noise at how into they were all the original dancers plus the old ones back in. He just looked around, seeing more of his friends watching such as Vash and Lili, Toris and Feliks cheering on the group. His eyes went back to the dancing ones, just taken back from what was happening.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Arthur just turned around and looked back to see the others continue to dance, but Alfred standing there, digging through his pockets to pull out a blue case. The two began to walk closer, and with a little help from a stranger, Arthur was pushed into Alfred's arms. They back away from each other, a sheepish smile taking Alfred's face as he got to one knee, opening the box to show the most beautiful silver band in it, diamond incrusted into it. Arthur just backed away, hands never taken off of his mouth as he just starred at already, his face now flustered beet red.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby, _

_Tell me right now baby_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby_

As if the words were chanting him on, he stepped closer and only nodded, making Alfred smile brightly at him and he swept the other up into a hug, Arthur finally uncovering his face to wrap his arms around Alfred's waist as they shared a kiss. The crowd gave gasps and cheered the two on, some people leaving in confusion or in disgust, but neither of the two paid attention as they broke the kiss and rest their foreheads together.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

The song finally faded as they two broke eyes contact to see their friends crowding them, congratulations heard all around as Arthur blushed deeply and smiled at everyone. Alfred hugged the British man tight and kissed him once more. "I love you Arthur."

They shared a look before it was Arthur to give a sheepish look and kiss the other back. "I-I love you too Alfred."

* * *

><p>AN:

So! That was my Fanfiction 'Marry You'

and I enjoyed writing it c:

um inspired by the song marry you

and the idea is from http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v= Su1YLAjty-U& feature= player_ embedded #! (remove the spaces)


	6. If you be my star, I'll be you're sky

I've always watched over him, yet he never felt my presence. I thanked the heavens for it, yet I cursed them with all my might. Lingering day in and day out just watching over the soul who gave me pure bliss and happiness and so much more. From a little child, I helped with his days he almost fell down the stairs of cried in his lay. I watched as he grew to be a fine little boy, always wanting to help, never getting hurt at all. He didn't see the dangers of the world till one day he say a bit too much to behold. I shielded his eyes, but he could see right through me. That all was enough to change my brave little soldier.

Dim, dark, enough to make me shudder. I watched in despair as his actions continued. The smell, the shouting, it was enough to make me sick, but I kept watch of my star who was tainted by dangers. The shadows, they taunted, I fought back as they hurt me. My eyes never left those blue ones in the darkness. He groaned, I screamed, it was enough to hurt me. I cried to myself as the shadows trapped me. They made me, I didn't want to, I watched as he continued. The body was lifeless, but he kept going. He said there was joy to it, no fighting back or wounds, but I just felt sick as I watched him go in and out of it.

He grew sick, I treated him. I never let another person come into contact with him. Did he ever know I was near him? I could never tell. Sometimes I saw his blue eyes stare, my green eyes only captured till he looked away. I wanted to cage him, keep him safe from anything else coming towards him. I felt myself being more and more heavier. Why was it that way? I saw the shedding, I didn't believe they were really missing from me now. My skin now paler than possible, it took more of an effort to watch over him and protect him.

He saw me. I don't understand how, but he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. That smile never left his lips, but they enchanted me and made me melt. I struggled, but he kept me. My clothes almost felt as I was never wearing any, being stripped of them. He made me mount me, the pain and pleasure mixing so badly good. I screamed out in agony, yet they only came out as short moaning. I felt dirty, yet so exposed to him. I loved the attention, yet the tears wouldn't stop themselves from falling. The touches, the feeling, it was everything I wanted.

Was I his? He had now kept me close, never letting me out of his sight. I cared for him more, feeding him, pleasuring him, making sure he was always satisfied. The tainted feeling never escaped me as the days passed. I just went away with them, he was my precious one I wanted to protect.

They were gone, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how, but it stung now. The bite wound had bled more than needed. My signature had been ripped out of me, the now scarred V on by back leaving any trace that I was once in the sky.

I couldn't believe it, I hid under the covers. My skin was almost white, my hair turned Auburn. The once white shedding have now ceased to do as bat like wings took place in my body. Green eyes seemed to gleam with a different mist, a tail had sprouted from my bum.

I've gone hallucinate, I'm sure of the fact. Horns faced up have come through my head. I'd see him pace by and I've gone blind; his hair has turned black and his eyes as dark as mine. Wings matched my own as well as a tail of his own. The only difference he would make it his horns were pointing down to hell.

The last straw showed I've been tainted, he took my hand and we came to a black palace. He smiled wickedly, taking me close. Only whispering close to my ear, "You're now a sweet devil little angel."


	7. Cinnamon

**Though I normally do these at the bottom, no harm in a change. **

**An old one shot I did after my own experience. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A normal night and you decide you want to go on Youtube. You do that, going to the search bar and typing in something that had been on your mind for the day since you saw something on Tumblr mentioning it. After hitting 'search', results over 30 thousand show up and you click the first one there. It loads for a minute and you sit there patiently, wondering how it'll turn out.<p>

"Is it on yet?" Shuffling was heard, yet all you saw was a black screen with the number '00:01' on the top right with the word 'REC' next to it. "It is but it's black!" More shuffling was heard and then someone gave an annoyed groan. "Dude! You totally forgot to take off the cover!"

A huff was heard with several more noises before you were exposed to the scene. Once in focus, you were drawn to the odd situation placed in front of your eyes, a normal kitchen it seemed with no spec of disorder in it except for the counter in front. Sitting there was a bottle, not over 5'' inches to be your guest with a powdery substance in it supposedly. Next to it were three spoons, laid out not so orderly and cups of water.

Out of probably behind the camera, two blondes came, one shorter than the other. The shorter one seemed to have a permanent scowl in his face, rather bushy eyebrows furrowed in annoyance above piercing acid green eyes with shaggy light blonde locks that stopped near mid ears. His apparel was a rather fitting shit that had the white text 'Keep Calm and- No Fuck That' with a crossed guns at the top. Black tight jeans were adorning his thin frame as he stopped in front of the spoons. The other however was at least 3 inches taller, wearing a light blue shirt with a picture of a cartoon on it, a boy with a white hood supposedly and a yellow orange dog you think. The regular blue jeans finished his look as he stopped on the other side of the other, a smile on his sun kiss face with wheat blonde hair that stopped a bit past his ears. He looked with sky blue eyes that danced with childish thoughts behind spectacles. A defiant strand seemed to come atop it all.

Their attention seemed drawn to the left of the camera, making you wonder what was going to happen. "Hey Mattie, you ready to do this thing man?" The happier one of the pair said, smiling widely at the one called 'Mattie'. You heard footsteps drawn closer to the camera and past towards the two already facing the camera and stood beside the taller one, turning towards the camera. It revealed a middle heighted boy with blondish orange locks, more fully and curlier than the other too while it was longer as well, stopping around mid neck. He seemed nervous in his stance, purple eyes drawn down with a sheepish pout lingering on his lips. His eyes were also hidden behind spectacles, making the blue eyed one and him look almost alike. A red shirt was what he wore with a white maple leaf on it as a regular pair of white jeans. They all shared a look before the blue eyed one gave a grin and glanced towards the camera.

The other two looked away from the camera, not smiling a bit. "Welp! Hey there! I'm Alfred and these are my two buddies Arthur," He slung an arm around the green eyed one who glared at him instinctively. ", and Matthew," He slung his other arm around the other's shoulders that flinched a bit and gave a weak glare. You gave a confused look, still not understanding the situation at all. "And we're here today to do the cinnamon challenge-"He gave a chocked noise and you see the smaller of all had elbowed him in the ribs. "You haven't bloody explained to us what the fuck that is anyways!" He practically shouted and you frown a bit, but take notice of the British tone.

Alfred gave a sheepish smile and chuckled, standing straight and letting his arms fall from the other's shoulders. "Yeah yeah, Imma explain it right now! So basically we're going to be taking a tablespoon full of cinnamon," Reaching behind him, he pulled the bottle from before to show the camera. ", and swallow it!" The other two gave confused looks. "Isn't that dangerous Al?" Matthew gave out, a frown on his lips now.

Alfred gave a laugh and smiled at the other. "Naw, I heard it wasn't that bad!" He said before grabbing the spoons with his free hands and handing one to each of them. "Okay so! Let's do this." He grinned before popping opened the top. "Hold on!" Arthur gave out making Alfred give a pout. "What is it?" He whined softly, but the other gave no avail with his scowl. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because he thought it'd be entertaining." Matthew piped up, making Al pout more. "Nu uh! I wanna do it because EVERYONE does it dude. It's like seriously popular!" Arthur raised a brow and crossed his arms. "So if everyone had a sex tape, you'd make one too?" Alfred looked at Arthur and gave a smug smirk. "Only if it was with you." He almost sang making the other blush furiously and look away from him. Matthew scrunched his face in disgust and just shuddered slightly. "Did not want to hear that." He grumbled, looking down.

"Come on guys! We're doing this!" Alfred said, beginning to get a spoon of cinnamon, tapping off some and then handing the bottle to Arthur. He only took it with a frown, doing the same and handing it off to Matthew who repeated the gesture. They gave off weird looks at the spoons before bringing their attention to Al. "Okay! On three guys." He said, pulling the spoon close to his lips. "One… two… three!"

At that, they all took the spoons in their mouths, pulling it out clean and letting it sit there before they shared a look and tried swallowing.

Well, that's when disaster happened.

Alfred was the first to tear up and just cough it up, a cloud of brown escaping his mouth. Wide eyed Arthur practically threw his up, coughing fiercely and grasping at his throat. Matthew was teary eyed, coughing up the cinnamon and hacking up what he could of the dry powder. "F-Fuck!" Arthur spat out, grabbing a glass of water and taking a gulp, spitting the contents of his mouth back at the sink behind them. They all became coughing messes, grabbing at the water and spitting it out in the sink. Eyes all giving tears of pain as they held back throwing up the dinner of that earlier night.

The taste in their mouths wouldn't go away and for a full thirty seconds did they take of spitting out the remains of the cinnamon and coughing hard, letting the tears just run down their puffy red faces. You swear you almost feel what they do, but wish you don't somehow. Alfred was first to give out and weary smile, chuckling at himself before Matthew and Arthur kicked at him and shouted profanities, mostly from Arthur, for making them do that.

You know for one thing, you favorite that video and liked it with a comment of something dumb.


End file.
